


Disappointment

by andynebulae



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Erections, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: Maxwell is fed up by his mother judgment towards his life. With a family dinner coming up, Maxwell decides to pay her back, by inviting to dinner someone he is sure will be a huge disappointment for his mother. He is sure Wilson is the perfect man for that. And it doesn't seem so bad that they needs to pretend to be dating for Maxwell's plan to work out.
Relationships: Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	1. Lobster

“Don’t be late for our dinner,” the matriarch said, disdain seeping on her next words. “And I assume you’re coming alone, as usual?”

Maxwell hesitated for a few moments, hating the judgment he felt. “Actually, I’ll bring someone, if it’s alright.” He tried to sound casual.

His mother raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Very well, hopefully she will be as well-behaved as your brother’s wife.”

“If you will excuse me, I have many tasks that need my attention,” Maxwell said, waiting for his mother to excuse him before leaving the room.

He had a big problem in his hands. He wasn’t dating, he had no one to bring to dinner. He could ask Charlie, she sure would accept, they were good friends. Of course, everyone would love her, everyone would consider her the perfect girlfriend. They would accept her so well, too well. And he just couldn’t give them that. No, he needed someone who would be the biggest disappointment on his family’s life.

So it needed, first of all, to be a man. His mother always hated when Maxwell would talk about liking man. Of all the people he knew, he was pretty sure Wes was the most disappointing one. The mime, disgusting. Not even Maxwell was willing to lay so low. Not the mime. He looked at his contact list, looking for the perfect man. And it didn’t take long to find it. A man who would truly make his mother so disappointed she would never again ask about his romantic life. Just perfect.

* * *

Wilson was finishing taking some notes of his last experiment. A complete failure, but that offered some valuable insights of what to not do next. His phone rang, and with a deep sigh, he answered it.

“Hello, Higgsbury?” the voice in the phone said. Wilson stopped everything he was doing and looked at his phone. It was Maxwell? Why?

“What do you want from me, Carter?” Wilson asked, not caring to hide his annoyed tone.

“So hostile, can’t a friend call just to catch up?” Maxwell said, fake hurt on his voice.

“We aren’t friends, you don’t even like me.” Wilson tried to focus again on his notes. “Just tell me what you want already.”

“So hurtful, I always considered us good friends, you know?” Maxwell started, waiting for a reply that never came from Wilson. “Fine, you need money, don’t you?”

Wilson hesitated. He always needed money, everyone knew that. Any money he got, mostly from odds jobs, were spent in his experiments. Was Maxwell really interested on giving him a job? “Nothing with you is for free. What do you want?”

“Ah, so distrustful,” Maxwell complained. “I have an offer for you, but I would rather we talked in person about it, what do you think?”

“Fine,” Wilson decided, after some hesitating. As much as he knew Maxwell’s offers always ended badly for him, the tall man was filthy rich. And Wilson needed the money.

“I know a great restaurant we can go to, they have delicious lobster.” Wilson felt his anxiety grow a bit. Lobster? He rarely had enough money to buy meat, let alone lobster! “My treat, of course. You wouldn’t have to pay, even if you don’t take my offer. Is 8 o’ clock a good time?”

“Yeah, sure,” Wilson said, followed by the pleasantries of a goodbye. The scientist felt relived to finally hang up. God, he didn’t even know if he had a nice enough outfit to dinner with Maxwell!

* * *

Maxwell looked at his watch. Wilson was late. Nothing new, of course. The boy had no respect for anyone’s time. However, that only meant Wilson was perfect for the job. If the scientist could manage to enrage, with his manners, even Maxwell, he sure would work perfectly for the Carter matriarch.

Wilson arrived, _finally_. He seemed unsure, uncomfortable and lost as he was conducted to Maxwell’s table. Wilson did seem cute when he was this helpless. Not that Maxwell had any interest in the boy, in no way. He was just able to appreciate the views fate put in his path. And what a view it was.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Wilson started, sitting down. “I really thought they won’t let me in with my clothes like that.”

Maxwell was sure the scientist had used way worse clothing. He was using a social shirt, a vest and social pants. It could be more appropriate, but it was good enough. “You could have come naked here and they would let you in, I spend enough money here that no one would dare to question one of my guests.”

Wilson’s face turned crimson, and Maxwell was delighted by the reaction. It was always fun to tease the boy. Wilson picked up the menu in front of him, looking confused at all the foreign names that every dish had.

“Don’t worry your pretty head on it, I already bought a tasting menu,” Maxwell said, taking the menu from Wilson’s hands. “So just relax and enjoy our dinner.”

As if on cue, their first plate arrived. A small serving of clam and caviar. “What is even that?” Wilson’s face was a mix of confusion, curiosity, and a little bit of disgust.

“Clam with caviar and passion fruit sauce, I believe,” Maxwell said, laughing at Wilson’s suspicious expression. “Try before judging, will you?”

“Fine, but lets at least talk business,” Wilson said, trying to decipher how to take a bite of his food. “What do you want from me?”

“I have a job for you, I’ll pay well,” Maxwell started, interrupting himself because of Wilson’s displeased face. “It’s an acquired taste, you can get used to it.”

“Why would I want to get used to such a thing?!” Wilson said with indignation. Cute. “Anyway, what is that job about? I’m not good at magic tricks.”

“It’s very simple, actually, I need you to be my date, my boyfriend, for a dinner,” Maxwell said, sipping on his wine. “Would you like some wine as well?”

“Why would you ask me that?” Wilson said, more confused than anything else. And, for the first time, Maxwell was afraid that he would refuse. He hadn’t even considered this possibility.

“Well, if you must know, you’re the exact opposite of what my mother likes, so I’m hoping you will make it dreadful to her.” Maxwell signalized for the waiter to bring more wine. “I know what you must be thinking, however I can assure you she deserves that.”

“So you’re offering me money to make your mother mad? Oh, thank you,” Wilson said, taking the recently poured wine, and sipping it. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable trying to be purposely rude to someone?”

“Don’t worry, you just need to be yourself and it will be enough,” Maxwell waved, enjoying his next meal. “You will be well rewarded for it.”

“I’ll try not to take it as an insult.” Wilson glared at him, and Maxwell tried not to smirk at that. He sure looked cute when upset. “How much for that?” Wilson seemed a bit embarrassed, like he considered improper to even consider such proposition.

“Two hundred for each hour you spend with my family,” Maxwell started, picking up his wine. “I can pay extra for any kiss needed, of course.”

“Kiss?!” Wilson stammered. Maxwell ignored the pang of hurt he felt in his heart, was kissing Maxwell such a disgusting idea for Wilson? “You want us to kiss?!”

“Well, I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend, boyfriends tend to kiss, don’t they?” Maxwell managed to not let any of his feelings seep to his voice. “I thought you liked men, don’t you?”

“I’m that obvious?!” Wilson almost yelled, sipping the wine to try to calm down.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, and had the decency to try to hide his smirk. “Was that supposed to be a secret?” Wilson’s crimson cheeks were answer enough. “I’m sorry, darling, you aren’t very subtlety.”

“Fine, so you, uh, you...” Wilson took a deep breath before continuing. It didn’t help with his flushed face, but he managed to keep talking. “You want to kiss me, then?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s just necessary to convince my family.” Maxwell sipped his wine, hoping his inner turmoil was invisible to the outside world. Of course he wanted to kiss him, he was just decided in never letting the scientist know. Wilson’s expression darkened a bit, and Maxwell tried to not thinking about how it could be because of him, he was determined to not let his wishful thinking get in the way. “Do you find my terms amenable?”

“Yes, I’ll accept the job,”Wilson decided, visibly less flustered. “Just let me know when.”

“Great, it’s in two days, I’ll pick you up at your home,” Maxwell said, a smile forming on his face. “Now let’s talk about more agreeable matters, shall we? No need to waste such a good meal with such a good company.”

“Oh, I didn’t think you considered my company so much,” Wilson said, such a sweet smile on his face.

“Of course not, I’m talking about myself,” Maxwell laughed, and he almost felt bad by the expression Wilson gave him. Almost. “C’mon, the next plate is lobster.”

And the night went on.


	2. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson arrives at Maxwell's house. Things end in an interesting way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. I'm going to focus on finish to write my works. So here we go.  
> If you can, stay home. Stay safe.

Maxwell considered complaining about Wilson. The boy was some good 20 minutes late. However, as annoying as it was, it was another thing his mother would hate. Wilson was doing his job alright, even if he was only trying to be himself. Wilson appeared in the street. Maxwell honked to call his attention.

“I’m sorry for the delay, I got a bit busy with an experiment and lost track of time,” Wilson said, a shy smile on his face.

“It’s fine, my mother will sure find this more annoying than I do.” Maxwell smiled, starting to drive. “Look, my family may call me William, but be sure to stick to Maxwell, alright?”

“Wait, is your birth name William?” Wilson asked with his usual scientific curiosity. But he interrupted himself, ready to pursuit another thought. “Anyway, I’ll be too busy calling you honey buns to worry about your name.”

“Disgusting.” Maxwell had to suppress a smile, and he didn’t even need to look at Wilson to know he had a big grin. “I’ll allow you to call me Maxy, and nothing worse.”

“Maxy, then. It’s cute.” Maxwell rolled his eyes, but didn’t interrupt, waiting patiently for Wilson to finish. “I’m, uh, I’m a bit nervous. I still have no clue which fork to use for what.”

“I’ll be there to help you out, so don’t worry your pretty head, alright?” Maxwell mocked, parking his car. Wilson blushed brightly, and, as always, it made Maxwell’s heart beat faster.

“Is that your house?” Wilson muttered, glad to find a way to change the conversation. “It’s huge!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m rich, try not to look so surprised.” Maxwell rolled his eyes again, then fixing gaze on Wilson. “There’s probably someone watching us here. We should kiss before entering, is that alright with you?”

“So soon?!” Wilson exclaimed, again with face flushed. Soon he tried to get back his composure, before continuing. “Yeah, it’s alright, of course.”

“Try not to freak out,” Maxwell said, and kissed Wilson, not giving any chance for him to back down.

The kiss was soft, chaste. It was only for show, after all. However, Wilson still found himself making a complaining noise when Maxwell’s fleshy lips left. The scientist still tried to hide his blush, but he knew, by how hot his face felt, that his cheeks must have been crimson of embarrassment.

“Wasn’t so bad, uh?” Maxwell offered, face still too close, hand never leaving Wilson’s face. “If you can pretend to like it so well during the night, no one will doubt our love.”

“Ah, yes, pretend, of course,” Wilson failed to leave the disappointment out of his voice. And soon he needed to leave, badly. The car seemed a bit too small, and the air just not enough. “Let’s go!” Wilson didn’t wait for answer, opening the car’s door and taking big breaths of air.

“Are you alright, Higgsbury?” Maxwell had left the car, and seemed concerned. He was ready to go to Wilson, if needed. “What? Was my kiss that good?” he tried to joke, hopeful it would relax the scientist more.

“Sorry, I just never had...you know…not with a man,” Wilson muttered, his face screaming embarrassment.

“Wait, was that your first kiss with a guy?” Maxwell’s voice had no bite, just surprise. He waited for Wilson’s nod of confirmation to continue. “Well, you will have plenty of time to get used to it, darling. And,” the tall man started, a devious smile growing on his lips. “I can promise to teach you to kiss later, if you want.”

“Don’t tease me, Maxwell!” Wilson replied, still crimson, but a bit more at ease. “Sorry, I’ll try not to _freak out_.”

“Stop apologizing, and let’s enter already. They all get cranky when they are hungry,” Maxwell offered, a small smile on his face. He grabbed Wilson’s hand, pulling him closer. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Wilson didn’t say anything else, allowing Maxwell to walk him to the front door. They didn’t even need to knock before someone opened the door.

A servant opened the door and guided them to the dinning room. And Wilson couldn’t help but look with surprise, and sometimes even adoration, to everything in that house. Wilson knew Maxwell was rich, he just hadn’t realized how rich that was.

“You’re late,” an older woman stated, from her seat at the end of the table.

Maxwell glared at her, but didn’t say a word. Wilson could feel how the tall man was squeezing his hand, and the scientist was starting to come tot he conclusion that maybe there was more to it than just pissing off Maxwell’s mother. Wilson squeezed his hand back, and took control of the situation.

“Hello, there. I’m Wilson Percival Higgsbury, the boyfriend,” Wilson said, trying to sound polite. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

She didn’t answer. Actually, she looked at Wilson from head to toe, as if appraising him. Before the silence got even more awkward, Maxwell took action. “That’s my mother, Miss Abigail Carter,” he pointed out, soon turning Wilson to the rest of the table. “And those are my brother, Jack, and his wife, Isabelle. They have two cute little things that I’m obligated to call my nieces, they are probably sleeping on their room.”

“Yes, they have finally slept!” Jack exclaimed, relief crystal clear on his voice. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Just sit down already, we would like to finally enjoy our meal,” Miss Carter said, barely looking at the two.

The two sat down, side by side, looking at Jack and Isabelle. Food was soon served: a fresh salad with strawberries. The tension was palpable. Mrs. Carter piercing gaze seemed to judge every breath of Wilson, and he just hoped someone would break the awkward silence.

“You should met Wen-” Isabelle tried, being rudely interrupted.

“How is Charlie?” Mrs. Carter asked, looking at Maxwell.

“Not that again, mother,” he groaned. Wilson looked with curiosity, who was Charlie?

“I miss her so much! She would be the perfect daughter-in-law,” the mother continued. “Our meals were so wonderful with her.”

“We broke up _years_ ago, isn’t it time to let it go?!” Maxwell retorted.

“Wilson! You should met Wendy and little Abbie,” Isabelle tried, ignoring the discussion.

“They are the cutest things in the world, as blonde as Isabelle.” Maxwell sounded relieved to change subject. His mother only glaring at him. “But you need to be able to carry two babies. Wendy refuses to let go of Abbie.” He laughed. Maxwell was clearly fond of the girls, and it made Wilson’s heart become off-beat.

“When are you two going to give me more grand-babies?” Mrs. Cater decided to participate again in the conversation. “William, you’re getting too old, it’s about time to think about children. Unless your... _friend_ doesn’t want them.”

“Actually, I always thought of myself having at least two kids,” Wilson said, feeling too much awkwardly. How could someone be able to make people so uncomfortable? “But it’s a bit too soon for that, Maxy will be ready when he’s ready. I’m not going to pressure him.”

“You should, you never getting anything from _William_ without some pressure.” She focused on her salad, as if it was an acceptable comment.

“Well, you shouldn’t treat Maxwell like that.” Wilson didn’t try to hide the anger bubbling inside him. “He is an amazing, hardworking man, and he deserves to be treated with respect.”

“ _Excuse me_?!” she said, her voice dripping outrage.

“Well, excuse _me_.” Wilson stood up, and left to some corridor. He felt himself shaking with anger.

Maxwell watched Wilson go, hesitating a bit. “Excuse me,” Maxwell mimicked, standing up to follow the boy. He could hear Jack scolding their mother, and he made a mental note to thank him later. “Wilson!” Maxwell called, following him to a more secluded corridor.

“I’m sorry, Maxy, I didn’t mean to be rude,” Wilson murmured, defeated. Maxwell approached him. Both of them barely noticing how cornered Wilson was against the wall. “It’s not fair how she talks to you.”

“It’s fine, doll, I should be the one apologizing. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Maxwell held Wilson’s face, his thumb brushing against the scientist’s soft cheek. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come. You deserve better.”

“ _You_ deserve better.” Wilson put one of his hands on Maxwell’s cheek, mimicking the tall man. He pulled Maxwell closer, and Maxwell allowed, stopping once their foreheads were touching. “I’m glad you trusted me enough to bring me here.”

“We are feeling sap tonight, aren’t we?” Maxwell smiled. Wilson smiled back and, slowly but surely, pulled Maxwell’s face closer, until their lips touched.

Once their lips touched, it was like a switch was turned on. No more chaste kisses. Immediately Maxwell teased Wilson’s lips with his tongue. In answer, Wilson opened his mouth and eagerly allowed his own tongue inside Maxwell’s mouth. Both their tongues hungry, looking to touch everything they could, as fast as they could.

Wilson’s hands were firmly planted at Maxwell’s hair, pulling him always closer. However, Maxwell’s hands were more interested on exploring Wilson’s body, enticing moans from the scientist. Before they had to break their kiss, gasping for air and complaining about such a useless need, getting in the way of their wants. Before any of that, they heard steps, and a soft, surprised exclamation of a young woman.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt!” Isabelle said. However, it was too late, their lips too far apart. Yet, Maxwell didn’t accept to move anything else away, still cornering Wilson against the wall. The scientist, in turn, hide his face in Maxwell’s shoulder, face crimson.

“It’s fine, we weren’t doing anything,” Maxwell offered, wanting to hug the short boy, badly. Wanting to feel the small body against his own, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the universe – and maybe he was. Maxwell felt like he was, at least.

“Your mother asked me to check on you two, but I guess you’re doing alright.” Isabelle smiled, and even Maxwell could feel himself a bit flustered. “I’m not going to get on your way, just try not to take too long, or she will come herself.”

With that, Isabelle vanished, leaving the two men alone once again. “That was nice,” Wilson muttered, his voice muffled by Maxwell’s shoulder. “May I kiss you again?”

Maxwell grabbed Wilson’s face, pulling him in a kiss. Again, it was everything far from chaste, their mouths open from the beginning, tongues again fast in trying to caress everything they could. Maxwell nipped Wilson’s lips, enticing moans.

However, too fast for both of them, Maxwell broke their kiss. Wilson whined, and tried to pull the tall man back to resume their kiss. “We need to go, doll,” Maxwell whispered, giving a quick kiss on Wilson’s cheek.

They passed by the dinner table, Isabelle again sitting there. “I’ll see you later,” Maxwell dismissed, waving his hand. He ignored anything said by his mother, as he pulled Wilson away.


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I'm on a roll!! You all should let me know whatever kink you're into, I want some ideas for more smutt

Maxwell considered complaining about Wilson. The boy was some good 20 minutes late. However, as annoying as it was, it was another thing his mother would hate. Wilson was doing his job alright, even if he was only trying to be himself. Wilson appeared in the street. Maxwell honked to call his attention.

“I’m sorry for the delay, I got a bit busy with an experiment and lost track of time,” Wilson said, a shy smile on his face.

“It’s fine, my mother will sure find this more annoying than I do.” Maxwell smiled, starting to drive. “Look, my family may call me William, but be sure to stick to Maxwell, alright?”

“Wait, is your birth name William?” Wilson asked with his usual scientific curiosity. But he interrupted himself, ready to pursuit another thought. “Anyway, I’ll be too busy calling you honey buns to worry about your name.”

“Disgusting.” Maxwell had to suppress a smile, and he didn’t even need to look at Wilson to know he had a big grin. “I’ll allow you to call me Maxy, and nothing worse.”

“Maxy, then. It’s cute.” Maxwell rolled his eyes, but didn’t interrupt, waiting patiently for Wilson to finish. “I’m, uh, I’m a bit nervous. I still have no clue which fork to use for what.”

“I’ll be there to help you out, so don’t worry your pretty head, alright?” Maxwell mocked, parking his car. Wilson blushed brightly, and, as always, it made Maxwell’s heart beat faster.

“Is that your house?” Wilson muttered, glad to find a way to change the conversation. “It’s huge!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m rich, try not to look so surprised.” Maxwell rolled his eyes again, then fixing gaze on Wilson. “There’s probably someone watching us here. We should kiss before entering, is that alright with you?”

“So soon?!” Wilson exclaimed, again with face flushed. Soon he tried to get back his composure, before continuing. “Yeah, it’s alright, of course.”

“Try not to freak out,” Maxwell said, and kissed Wilson, not giving any chance for him to back down.

The kiss was soft, chaste. It was only for show, after all. However, Wilson still found himself making a complaining noise when Maxwell’s fleshy lips left. The scientist still tried to hide his blush, but he knew, by how hot his face felt, that his cheeks must have been crimson of embarrassment.

“Wasn’t so bad, uh?” Maxwell offered, face still too close, hand never leaving Wilson’s face. “If you can pretend to like it so well during the night, no one will doubt our love.”

“Ah, yes, pretend, of course,” Wilson failed to leave the disappointment out of his voice. And soon he needed to leave, badly. The car seemed a bit too small, and the air just not enough. “Let’s go!” Wilson didn’t wait for answer, opening the car’s door and taking big breaths of air.

“Are you alright, Higgsbury?” Maxwell had left the car, and seemed concerned. He was ready to go to Wilson, if needed. “What? Was my kiss that good?” he tried to joke, hopeful it would relax the scientist more.

“Sorry, I just never had...you know…not with a man,” Wilson muttered, his face screaming embarrassment.

“Wait, was that your first kiss with a guy?” Maxwell’s voice had no bite, just surprise. He waited for Wilson’s nod of confirmation to continue. “Well, you will have plenty of time to get used to it, darling. And,” the tall man started, a devious smile growing on his lips. “I can promise to teach you to kiss later, if you want.”

“Don’t tease me, Maxwell!” Wilson replied, still crimson, but a bit more at ease. “Sorry, I’ll try not to _freak out_.”

“Stop apologizing, and let’s enter already. They all get cranky when they are hungry,” Maxwell offered, a small smile on his face. He grabbed Wilson’s hand, pulling him closer. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Wilson didn’t say anything else, allowing Maxwell to walk him to the front door. They didn’t even need to knock before someone opened the door.

A servant opened the door and guided them to the dinning room. And Wilson couldn’t help but look with surprise, and sometimes even adoration, to everything in that house. Wilson knew Maxwell was rich, he just hadn’t realized how rich that was.

“You’re late,” an older woman stated, from her seat at the end of the table.

Maxwell glared at her, but didn’t say a word. Wilson could feel how the tall man was squeezing his hand, and the scientist was starting to come tot he conclusion that maybe there was more to it than just pissing off Maxwell’s mother. Wilson squeezed his hand back, and took control of the situation.

“Hello, there. I’m Wilson Percival Higgsbury, the boyfriend,” Wilson said, trying to sound polite. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

She didn’t answer. Actually, she looked at Wilson from head to toe, as if appraising him. Before the silence got even more awkward, Maxwell took action. “That’s my mother, Miss Abigail Carter,” he pointed out, soon turning Wilson to the rest of the table. “And those are my brother, Jack, and his wife, Isabelle. They have two cute little things that I’m obligated to call my nieces, they are probably sleeping on their room.”

“Yes, they have finally slept!” Jack exclaimed, relief crystal clear on his voice. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Just sit down already, we would like to finally enjoy our meal,” Miss Carter said, barely looking at the two.

The two sat down, side by side, looking at Jack and Isabelle. Food was soon served: a fresh salad with strawberries. The tension was palpable. Mrs. Carter piercing gaze seemed to judge every breath of Wilson, and he just hoped someone would break the awkward silence.

“You should met Wen-” Isabelle tried, being rudely interrupted.

“How is Charlie?” Mrs. Carter asked, looking at Maxwell.

“Not that again, mother,” he groaned. Wilson looked with curiosity, who was Charlie?

“I miss her so much! She would be the perfect daughter-in-law,” the mother continued. “Our meals were so wonderful with her.”

“We broke up _years_ ago, isn’t it time to let it go?!” Maxwell retorted.

“Wilson! You should met Wendy and little Abbie,” Isabelle tried, ignoring the discussion.

“They are the cutest things in the world, as blonde as Isabelle.” Maxwell sounded relieved to change subject. His mother only glaring at him. “But you need to be able to carry two babies. Wendy refuses to let go of Abbie.” He laughed. Maxwell was clearly fond of the girls, and it made Wilson’s heart become off-beat.

“When are you two going to give me more grand-babies?” Mrs. Cater decided to participate again in the conversation. “William, you’re getting too old, it’s about time to think about children. Unless your... _friend_ doesn’t want them.”

“Actually, I always thought of myself having at least two kids,” Wilson said, feeling too much awkwardly. How could someone be able to make people so uncomfortable? “But it’s a bit too soon for that, Maxy will be ready when he’s ready. I’m not going to pressure him.”

“You should, you never getting anything from _William_ without some pressure.” She focused on her salad, as if it was an acceptable comment.

“Well, you shouldn’t treat Maxwell like that.” Wilson didn’t try to hide the anger bubbling inside him. “He is an amazing, hardworking man, and he deserves to be treated with respect.”

“ _Excuse me_?!” she said, her voice dripping outrage.

“Well, excuse _me_.” Wilson stood up, and left to some corridor. He felt himself shaking with anger.

Maxwell watched Wilson go, hesitating a bit. “Excuse me,” Maxwell mimicked, standing up to follow the boy. He could hear Jack scolding their mother, and he made a mental note to thank him later. “Wilson!” Maxwell called, following him to a more secluded corridor.

“I’m sorry, Maxy, I didn’t mean to be rude,” Wilson murmured, defeated. Maxwell approached him. Both of them barely noticing how cornered Wilson was against the wall. “It’s not fair how she talks to you.”

“It’s fine, doll, I should be the one apologizing. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Maxwell held Wilson’s face, his thumb brushing against the scientist’s soft cheek. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come. You deserve better.”

“ _You_ deserve better.” Wilson put one of his hands on Maxwell’s cheek, mimicking the tall man. He pulled Maxwell closer, and Maxwell allowed, stopping once their foreheads were touching. “I’m glad you trusted me enough to bring me here.”

“We are feeling sap tonight, aren’t we?” Maxwell smiled. Wilson smiled back and, slowly but surely, pulled Maxwell’s face closer, until their lips touched.

Once their lips touched, it was like a switch was turned on. No more chaste kisses. Immediately Maxwell teased Wilson’s lips with his tongue. In answer, Wilson opened his mouth and eagerly allowed his own tongue inside Maxwell’s mouth. Both their tongues hungry, looking to touch everything they could, as fast as they could.

Wilson’s hands were firmly planted at Maxwell’s hair, pulling him always closer. However, Maxwell’s hands were more interested on exploring Wilson’s body, enticing moans from the scientist. Before they had to break their kiss, gasping for air and complaining about such a useless need, getting in the way of their wants. Before any of that, they heard steps, and a soft, surprised exclamation of a young woman.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt!” Isabelle said. However, it was too late, their lips too far apart. Yet, Maxwell didn’t accept to move anything else away, still cornering Wilson against the wall. The scientist, in turn, hide his face in Maxwell’s shoulder, face crimson.

“It’s fine, we weren’t doing anything,” Maxwell offered, wanting to hug the short boy, badly. Wanting to feel the small body against his own, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the universe – and maybe he was. Maxwell felt like he was, at least.

“Your mother asked me to check on you two, but I guess you’re doing alright.” Isabelle smiled, and even Maxwell could feel himself a bit flustered. “I’m not going to get on your way, just try not to take too long, or she will come herself.”

With that, Isabelle vanished, leaving the two men alone once again. “That was nice,” Wilson muttered, his voice muffled by Maxwell’s shoulder. “May I kiss you again?”

Maxwell grabbed Wilson’s face, pulling him in a kiss. Again, it was everything far from chaste, their mouths open from the beginning, tongues again fast in trying to caress everything they could. Maxwell nipped Wilson’s lips, enticing moans.

However, too fast for both of them, Maxwell broke their kiss. Wilson whined, and tried to pull the tall man back to resume their kiss. “We need to go, doll,” Maxwell whispered, giving a quick kiss on Wilson’s cheek.

They passed by the dinner table, Isabelle again sitting there. “I’ll see you later,” Maxwell dismissed, waving his hand. He ignored anything said by his mother, as he pulled Wilson away.

The car ride was strange. They didn’t talk at all, but there was something in the air. It made Wilson’s throat feel tight, and his heart beat a bit too fast.

Maxwell stopped at Wilson’s house, finally daring to look at the scientist. “That’s your house,” Maxwell offered, and the short boy only nodded, not moving. “May I kiss you good night?”

“Yes, please!” Wilson exclaimed. This time, he was the one to pull the other for the kiss. Again the kiss was far from chaste. Wilson even thought about sitting one Maxwell’s lap, so they could kiss better. But the idea was lost as Maxwell’s tongue touched the scientist. Then his own tongue came to Maxwell’s encounter. The two in a slippery dance.

Maxwell pulled Wilson’s shirt up, one of his hand wandering through the scientist’s chest. When the tall man found a nipple, Wilson moaned in Maxwell’s mouth. The tall pulled Wilson closer, until he sat in Maxwell’s lap. The scientist could feel the big erection against his ass. Wilson grinded against it, lips still locked to his lover. The tall man broke their kiss, moans erupting from his mouth.

“Come to my bedroom,” Wilson stated, ass rubbing against the erection. He wished so bad to have that erection inside his ass, not only against. “I need you. Now.”

Maxwell didn’t answer, opening his car’s door. Wilson jumped out of the car, being closely followed by the rich man. In no time, they were inside the elevator, half way to Wilson’s place. The rise was a bit awkward, they didn’t talk, and tension was palpable. Once the elevator was at Wilson’s floor, they walked out, quickly, desperate, until Wilson managed to open his door. They entered the small apartment, and as soon as Wilson locked his door, Maxwell grabbed Wilson. He pinned the scientist against the door and kissed him.

Wilson’s hand immediately went to Maxwell’s hair, pulling him closer and closer. Their tongues caressing everything they could touch, barely breathing. The tall man’s hands wandered through Wilson’s body, getting under his shirt, touching his ass, his tight, his nipples. When they broke the kiss, it was hesitantly, neither of them wanting to be so far apart.

Maxwell, without any warning at all, picked Wilson up, carrying him on his shoulder, as if carrying a hug. “Where’s your bedroom?” he grunted, maybe he wasn’t as strong as he wanted to believe.

“I’m heavy and I can walk!” Wilson complained. Maxwell only ignored him, trying to guess where to go. “No! Wrong door, it’s the last one. Yes, exactly.”

Maxwell, with some difficulty, opened the door and quickly threw Wilson on the bed. “You sure are heavier than you look,” the tall man said, gasping for air.

“Maybe you’re just weaker than you thought,” Wilson teased, smiling.

“I liked you better when we were kissing,” Maxwell declared, going to Wilson and pining him down under his weight. “Why don’t we go back to it?”

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Wilson teased, face so close. Their foreheads touched. As they inspired each other’s breath, Maxwell waited for the scientist to allow him to continue. “Kiss me.”

The rich man was glad to oblige. They kissed heavily, tongues already used at the same dance. Maxwell erection rubbed against Wilson’s leg, as his hands struggled to take the scientist’s shirt. The scientist, so much more dextrous, took easily Maxwell’s suit and then shirt.

“I’m buying you another one,” Maxwell declared, frustration obvious on his voice. Wilson couldn’t make sense of it, until the tall man yanked the stubborn shirt, making buttons fly away.

“That’s my nice shirt!” the scientist complained. Still, his hands went to Maxwell’s pants, finally freeing his erection. Wilson touched the throbbing penis, pumping it a couple of times.

“I want more.” The tall man’s eyes were dark with lust. He yanked away the scientist’s pants. He stopped, looking with hunger to the erection he uncovered.

“Let me get lube,” Wilson almost whispered, breathless. It barely took a moment, and it was already more than what they wanted to be apart.

Wilson didn’t need to leave the bed, he didn’t need even to really move, the lube in plain sight at his dresser. He coated a couple of fingers with the viscous substance, inserting them in his own ass. Maxwell observed it with great interest, looking a second away from taking Wilson with no preparation.

The scientist let go of his asshole, seemed to find it prepared enough. As soon as his asshole was free, Maxwell coated his length with the lube, and was quick to insert it in the still tight ass. He insert his whole dick in, no delicacy. But he waited a moment there, appreciating the moment.

He was inside the man he loved – and no, he couldn’t deny it anymore, he did love Wilson. And the scientist looked at him with something. He hoped it was love, but he could accept if it was only lust. The only thing that he cared about was that they were together, and they would stay like for a bit longer.

Maxwell started thrusting. First slowly, as if Wilson was too fragile for a rougher approach. The scientist started to thrust back, pulling the tall man closer. “Harder,” Wilson said breathless.

The thrusts became rougher, faster. Maxwell soon had to slow down, he was embarrassed to admit but he was already so close to come. He felt like the devastating feelings for the scientist alone would be enough to make him come.

“Faster,” Wilson groaned, thrusting back eagerly. Maxwell picked up the pace, receiving plenty moans in the little time he lasted. He came inside the tight asshole, and stopped there for a second. Wilson opened and closed his mouth. He seemed surprised, probably frustrated. Of course, he should be disappointed. He was just too much of a gentleman to say anything.

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually that quick,” he tried, exiting Wilson. “I just, I, fuck, I love you.” Maxwell felt his face flustered, all hot and red. One wrong word from Wilson, and he wasn’t so sure if he wouldn’t even cry.

“Me too,” Wilson said, pulling the tall man for a kiss. A calm, simple kiss. He then moved his own hand to his cock, intending to finish himself off.

“Let me help you.” Maxwell didn’t wait for a reply, taking Wilson’s hand off the throbbing cock.

The tall man licked his lips, rubbing his thumb on Wilson’s shaft. The scientist looked with half-opened eyes, trying to control himself to not thrust on Maxwell’s hand. The rich man licked all over his dick, his balls. Everything was soon enough coated with saliva.

Licking his lips again, Maxwell started taking the penis in his mouth. He inserted mainly the tip, his tongue drawing complex forms. Bit by bit the tall man took Wilson’s length, going up and down. Every time he went down again, he would take up a bit more inside his hot mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he deepthroated all Wilson’s length, staying like that for a moment, before having to let go again. He went back to going up and down the cock, every time trying to deepthroat again. Up and down. Up and down.

“I’m going to come,” Wilson declared, almost no hair in his voice.

Maxwell let go of Wilson’s cock, lines of saliva still connecting the two. He started to pump the throbbing dick, aiming it to his face. A few more pumps and it was enough: the scientist came, cum hitting an eager face.

The tall man stayed still for a moment. Soon he started to gather the fresh cum out of his face, and direct on his mouth. Licking it all off from his fingers.

“That was...really good.” Wilson smiled, pulling Maxwell back to him. “You will stay the night, right?”

“Of course, honey buns.” Maxwell laughed back. This was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be sad, sorry!


	4. Let's Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, finally done.

Wilson slept easily, snoring softly against Maxwell’s side. The tall man, however, had a hard time falling asleep. He kept thinking about their situation. Maxwell was _paying_ the scientist for his services. Their relationship was commercial. He had overstepped this boundary with the kisses. God, he didn’t even know if Wilson was aware that everything that happened wasn’t part of their deal.

Had he forced Wilson in all this? He was the one to guide it all, wasn’t him? When Maxwell finished so fast, Wilson hadn’t dared to complain, was it because he thought that was part of the package? Did Maxwell take so much of the scientist’s dignity?

So late of night, so alone, Maxwell always felt his mind turn dark. He always went to dark places, the world of shadows. All his shadows, his demons, were telling about how disgusting he was. How he forced Wilson in all that, how the scientist would be glad to receive his money and never do anything like that again. Never talk to him again.

Maxwell barely slept. As the sun made his way to visibility, the tall man dressed himself. He tried his best to be quiet, to allow Wilson to sleep more. To allow Wilson to not see him leaving. However, he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was, and the scientist stirred in his sleep.

“Maxy?” he mumbled Maxy. _Maxy_. Maxwell wanted to cry. But he wouldn’t, not there.

“I need to go, Higgsburry,” he declared with as little emotion as possible to him, to his tumultuous heart.

“So early?” Wilson sounded more awake, and now he looked worried at his lover.

“Here’s your money,” Maxwell said, ignoring the question. A heavy sum of notes were put in the dresser. “I put some extra to compensate you. Thank you for your services.”

“What?!” Wilson now was fully awake, propelling himself up and sitting down at the edge of the bed. “What are you talking about?”

“We agreed you would pretend to be my boyfriend for money, so here is your money,” Maxwell declared, eyes never meeting Wilson’s. “I should go now.”

“Maxwell!” Wilson exclaimed, hurt, betrayed. Still, the tall man kept walking to the door. “If you leave now, there’s no going back. I’m not accepting you back.”

That made Maxwell hesitate. But only for a couple of seconds. He still went for the door. “Goodbye, Wilson.”

A day went, and Maxwell kept wishing to see Wilson again. He was distracted, nothing seemed that important. Wilson sounded so sad last time they talked. He missed Wilson in a way he wasn’t expecting.

“When is your boyfriend meeting Wendy and Abbie?” Jack asked, all smiles, and bit too oblivious to Maxwell’s mood.

“We broke up,” he stated plainly. He refused to look to his brother, he didn’t want to see the pity on Jack’s eyes.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Jack offered, and pity really painted his face. “What happened? You two seemed so in love.”

“He was after my money, so I gave him what I could and dumped him.” He shrugged, like it was nothing, like he didn’t care, like his heart wasn’t torn apart.

“William,” Jack started, no more pity. “Was that what happened or was that what you assumed?”

“Ugh,” Maxwell complaining, making sure to roll his eyes. “Look, we were dating, alright? I paid him to pretend we were together.”

Jack hesitated, thinking over what to say. “That may have happened, but I think this Wilson boy really has a crush for you.”

“I wish,” Maxwell said sincerely. A defeated sigh soon out of his mouth.

“Well, he is downstairs, wanting to talk to you.” Jack shrugged. “He seems very mad at you. I don’t think he wanted your money.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this first?!” Maxwell jumped from his seat, not waiting for a reply. He went down the stairs, two steps at a time. He arrived at the living room breathless. He wasn’t sure if from all the running or from looking at Wilson’s beautiful face.

“Maxwell?” the scientist said, his eyes locked at the tall man’s, as if looking for something.

“Wilson,” Maxwell murmured back. A couple more steps and he was right in front of the scientist. He didn’t think, touching Wilson’s check, cupping his face. And he was ready to kiss the short man. He missed the scientist _so much_.

“Wait,” Wilson interrupted, stepping back, away from the man. A small blush spreading through his cheeks. “W-we need to talk first.”

“Sorry, I missed you,” Maxwell said, standing in the same place, not an inch farther from his love.

“Why are you like that?!” the scientist groaned, clearly frustrated. He allowed himself a couple steps away. “You _chose_ to leave, you have no right to miss me!”

“I just did what was right, I couldn’t keep forcing myself into you.” Maxwell sighed, his eyes on Wilson, longing to be closer to him.

“You gave me money! You treated me like I was some prostitute!” Wilson was full of rage, but more than that: full of hurt. “I didn’t have sex with you for money, I didn’t kiss you for money! How dare you treat me like that?!” And with that, Wilson grabbed a handful of money notes and threw it at Maxwell.

“I’m sorry, you truly deserve better. Way better than me. I don’t know why I thought I…” Maxwell turned away from Wilson. “You should keep the money anyway.”

“You’re so frustrating!” Wilson groaned, pulling the tall man’s arm, to make him face the scientist. “I like you! I-I _love you_. Why can’t you just accept it? I don’t care what you think I deserve!” Wilson’s hand went to Maxwell’s face, pulling him down, closer to the scientist height. “Just stop being such a dumbass and kiss me.”

“Are you sure?” Maxwell asked, faces touching, lips so close. “I’ll accept whatever you want to give me. Damn, I would marry you if you wanted.”

“Let’s start with dating, and a kiss, alright?” And they did.


End file.
